zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheRadBoy/High School Blog Number Three
One thing I'd like to mention before I start talking about high school: I deleted all of my YouTube videos. Some kids from my old school in Poland found them, and apparently they were so ridiculous, that half the school is laughing at me. That didn't bother me so much. But what would have bothered me is if kids from my new school in the USA found the videos. So I deleted them as a precaution. I might make some videos again, if I do, they'll be better - with editing, better quality, blah, blah. So, this week was my first week in high school. It wasn't a full week, though - only 3 days. I'll talk about all 3 days: Wednesday, August 26, 2015 So, I woke up at 5:30, took a shower, ate breakfast, blah blah blah. At around 6;40, I walked to the bus stop. This time the bus actually came. I arrived at the main entrance of Prospect High School. Thanks to freshman orientation, I kind of knew where to go. Kind of. My first period, at 7:30, was Honors Biology with Mrs. Welter. I pictured her as a crabby old lady, but she was a nice woman, younger than most of our moms, I'd say. She seems to be a fun kind of person, and told us a lot about her life. A lot of the pictures she shows us of animals and stuff are from her own travels. Over all, this course seems to be more interesting than I thought it'd be. My second period was Honors Written/Oral Communication. At the beginning of this period, we listened to the morning announcements. I heard that a track organization meeting is going to happen later this afternoon. I always liked running, and did want to sign up for track, so I decided to go. I'll talk about that later. Third period was Advanced Placement Human Geography. The teacher is young and fun. He does seem pretty strict for his age, though. I think this will end up being my favorite course. Fourth period was Accelerated Honors Geometry. Unfortunately, even though Honors Biology seems not as scary as I expected, this course IS as scary as I expected. Our teacher said that Thursday and Friday, we'll be taking algebra tests to see if we need to do any algebra revision. So I'll talk about that later. Fifth period was Introduction to Business. Although our teacher is a woman in her 50s, she's one of those energetic, no-bullsh!t, kind of people. And I like that. This also seems like a cool course, although it's the only one I have with students of all ages (except for Spanish 2, I think). Sixth period was lunch. The cafeteria doesn't seem to have a lot of healthy options, so I got a pizza and fries. Seventh period was Spanish 2. Most of the kids are my age, but there are a few older kids. It's not as mixed as Introduction to Business, though. The thing that really bugs me is that, in Poland, my Spanish teacher and the students all had pretty good Spanish accents. But in the USA, not only the students, but even the teacher (who at first I thought was Latino. I guess not) have a very American accent: "Moo-chose Grah-see-ahs". It's annoying, to be honest, ha ha. Eight period was Freshman Physical Education. We bought our shirts and that's pretty much all we did. So, after school, I stayed for the track meeting. However, I was OVERWHELMED at first - all of the people were seniors and juniors, maybe a couple of sophomores. Point is - aah they're so big and strong and fast compared to me. Some of them are state champions, and there I was - an amateur freshman thinking that he could join track for "fun". What did I get myself into? The coach talked to us about our schedule and stuff, and then we went to the gym (not the gymnasium, but an actual gym in our school with weights and treadmills and stuff) and he showed us the exercises he wants us to do. Track was advertised as a "Spring" sport - so I though we wouldn't have to do anything until at least late winter. But turns out, 3 days a week during the fall, we need to do a series of exercises in the gym. It's not the exercise I'm fearing - more so the humiliation, since all of those kids are stronger than me. Oh, well, I guess I'll have to tough it out. I talked to the coach about how uncomfortable I feel, and he said that it's okay - I don't have to compete in any of the upcoming competitions in the winter. He also said that I should train 4 days a week to help me catch up. But I think I'll be able to squiggle out of that. I still felt pretty uncomfortable, so I asked for advice online. And some professional runners gave me motivation - talking about how they used to feel the way I did too. So I'm not that scared anymore. Buses back home drive off at 3:00, but there are a few buses for kids with extra-curricular activies, at 4:00. But the track meeting ended at 3:40, and I didn't feel like waiting for the bus, so I walked home. Thursday, August 27, 2015 Not much interesting stuff happened this day. Thursdays in my school are "late-arrival" days, so lessons don't start until 8:30. But they are shortened, so they still end at the regular time - 2:50. But for SOME reason, the buses still come at 6:45 or so, so instead of getting extra sleep, I have to wait in school for over an hour. My dad said that when he started his new job in September, he'll drive me to school on Thursdays so I get extra sleep. Currently he has a temporary job and it starts pretty early, so he doesn't have time to drive me. Anyways, the day before, I realized that I lost my binder. I wasn't completely sure where I left it, but I new that it was at the end of the day yesterday. After school, I found it in the room where the track meeting was. During geometry we wrote that algebra test, and I was SO F***IN' PISSED! The placement tests, thanks to which I ended up in such a hard course, were so easy! The hardest stuff on them was 6th grade stuff. So I thought that this geometry course would be easy too. BUT THE ALGEBRA TEST WAS IMPOSSIBLE. Out of 36 questions, I only knew the answers to 4. The rest were guesses, and only a few of those guesses were EDUCATED guesses. Luckily it was multiply choice, so MAYBE I got something right. The teacher said that the next day, when we're done with the second part of the test, we can work on the first part if we didn't finish. At lunch, I again couldn't find anything healthy, so I got some chicken nuggets and fries. I forgot to mention, since I don't have any friends (a lot of freshman do - there are only a few middle schools in the area), I sat on all 3 days with this group of video game/anime type of geeks. During P.E., we didn't do anything much again. We just got a tour of the "P.E. square", a part of the school with the gymnasium, gym, wrestling room, locker rooms and the 'fieldhouse' (a mix of a gymnasium and auditorium). Friday, August 28, 2015 In biology, we played some icebreakers and did a worksheet. In geography, we did a quiz on internet safety. I guess you can say that geography also has a bit of Social Studies in it, too. I found out some HORRIFYING info about today's generation. Turns out that 48% of teens say they have been in a car with the driver texting. Also, this one made me want to throw up - 80% of MIDDLE SCHOOLERS, 80-mothereffin'-percent, say that they have received sexts! Eww! At lunch, nothing healthy as usual, so I had two slices of pizza. I forgot to mention, I bring my own water from home. So at least I have something healthy to drink, instead of the sodas in the cafeteria. I did learn however, that on Tuesdays there is taco salad, so that's kind of healthy, I guess. We took the second part of the geometry test. It was a bit easier, but it WASN'T multiply choice, so I guess it will turn out I did as bad as one the other test. I didn't finish THIS test, so I didn't get the chance to finish the test I wrote the day before, either. I need to talk to the teacher about dropping me down to a lower level. I can NOT handle something like this... okay, maybe with a bit of tutoring, I will be able to. :P In Spanish, we had a substitute. We did a ton of verb conjugation practices. Another thing I noticed, compared to Poland, is that here the kids know a lot more vocabulary but are much worse grammar-wise. At P.E., we had to change into our gym clothes. However, we still didn't exercise. We went on our iPads, and signed up for the P.E. conversation in Schoology. You see, we have this app on our iPads called Schoology - we basically learn online. I did NOT expect to use this app in gym class, but for gym, it's only really a conversation to ask questions and give reminders. We didn't have time to do any exercises because people came in late - either they were lost, couldn't get their lockers to open, etc. After that, we found out that we had to get our iPads, since nobody knew. So we all went rushing back to the locker rooms. It was a big mess. Then, the teacher checked attendance for about 10 minutes. Before we knew it, the period was almost over. I hopped on my bus and was ready to go back home. It was a short week, but I was looking forward to 2 days of extra sleep and relaxation. Category:Blog posts